1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a system and method using movement of a human body to control a function of a terminal.
2. Related Art
Today, with the development of technology, high-tech terminals such as mobile terminals, game console terminals, etc. take a firm position as the necessities of life.
It is common to these high-tech terminals that a user must directly input a control signal through an external input means (e.g., a remote controller) or a keypad.
For example, when the user intends to perform voice communication with another party through the mobile terminal, the user cannot perform the voice communication until the user selects a phone number or short dialing key button of the other party to then manipulate a communication request button with his/her hand.
However, when simple hand operation is inconvenient, for example, when the user is driving an automobile, has a disabled hand, or is a patient restricted in his/her movements, he/she cannot easily use the high-tech terminal, such as a mobile terminal. Accordingly, the user must receive help from any nearby person in order to use the high-tech terminal.
Thus, a technique designed to allow for use of the high-tech terminal using simple movement of the user's body must be found.
Furthermore, a use authentication procedure for the high-tech terminal has been performed through a simple button combination. However, when simple hand operation is difficult for the user, no technique capable of performing the use authentication procedure has been disclosed. Therefore, the user must be allowed to perform the use authentication procedure of the high-tech terminal through simple movement of his/her body for greater convenience.